


There's Nobody By My Side

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: ficlet based on the lyrics "I really thought you were on my side. But now there's nobody by my side.”Simon and Baz get competitive during game night.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 41





	There's Nobody By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on March 18, 2019 ___
> 
> _  
> _Title and lyrics from the song Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya_  
>  _

**Simon**

“I really thought you were on my side,” I grumble as I hand Baz my money. I only have a little bit left now. “But now there’s nobody by my side.”

“Simon—.”

“No.” I shake my head at him. “I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

“Simon, come on. There are no sides. It’s just a—.”

“If you say that ‘it’s just a game,’ I might hit you.”

“Really? You’re resorting to violence? This is childish, Simon.”

“Nothing about this is childish. You betrayed me.”

“Betrayed? Simon, you’re overreacting.”

“No, I’m not,” I say, crossing my arms and frowning at him, a near pout.

“This is why I didn’t want to do this,” he says, sighing exasperatedly. “You always act like this.”

“Well, you’re my boyfriend. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

He rolls his eyes. “I am on your side. Just not right now. There are no sides with this.”

“Not anymore because you abandoned me.”

“I did not! I—.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Penny says, interrupting us.

“Don’t think I forgot about what you did earlier,” I tell her.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” she says.

“Hey, I didn’t either,” Baz says, sounding offended.

“I’m still not sure you didn’t cheat actually,” Penny says.

“I told you,” I say.

“You always think that he’s up to something, though, so I find it hard to believe you sometimes, Simon.”

“I was right last week. He _was_ up to something.”

“Yeah, planning your birthday surprise. Which you almost ruined by the way,” he adds.

“I just wanted to know what you were up to.”

“Because you thought I was plotting.”

I shrug.

“This is the last time that we play Monopoly on game night,” Penny says. “You two are too competitive, and it always ends in an argument.”

“But we always make up,” Baz says, smirking at her.

“I don’t want to hear about that.”

“Fine. Next time we’ll play twister,” I say, sharing a smile with Baz.

Penny groans. “Not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
